Jealousy
by toxicomania
Summary: So this little thing here jumped in my mind after ep10. AND I DIDN'T REALLY LIKED IT BECAUSE SOURIN IS TAKING OVER! Anyway, this is going to be RinHaru & a little SouRin/SouHaru, I guess. Please tell me if I should continue this trash ahh
1. Chapter 1

After the relay with Makoto, Nagisa and Rei, Haruka was tired and already lying in his bed.  
>He had mixed up feelings and didn't know how to feel. He was glad that Sousuke could've<br>find what he was looking for, but another feeling flew inside his head. People called that  
>feeling jealousy and no matter how hard he tried, that feeling wouldn't disappear.<br>It was around 9 p.m. and the dolphin boy still had his clothes on, he didn't bother changing because he just felt empty.

He was starving but couldn't get up, his body didn't budge at all.  
>The boy didn't know what was wrong with him, he never felt this way. His eyes had dark circles<br>underneath them and before you could pass out, someone knocked on the door. He gave  
>it a thought but he decided not to move. A second time someone knocked on the door.<br>"Nanase? Are you awake?" Haruka snapped out of his doze and got up. He was sitting  
>on his bed and he knew by the voice it was Yamazaki who was knocking at his door.<br>He had a really bad feeling about going down there, but he also felt bad for him, after what happened with his shoulder.

After all he went down the stairs. The stairs were cold and Haru felt dizzy from the day and suddenly his mind got blurred up.  
>He reached for the wall to gain support and jolt his head to get awake.<br>A couple of seconds went by as the door opens "What do you want, Yamazaki?" Haruka still felt dizzy, it was hard for him to talk probably.  
>"Were you already sleeping? You look tired as hell, sorry" The taller boy said. Haruka was trembling, he felt<br>really cold and his eyes just wouldn't stay open. He looked up to the taller boy to response,  
>even though he didn't really understand what he said: "No, I am fin...e-" As he end his sentence, the dolphin boy passed out.<p>

"Haruka..." a soft voice filled the room. "Ngh" Haruka didn't know where he were as he  
>got up and he had bad headache. "W-where am I?" He manage to ask. "In my room, you<br>don't remember anything?" Haruka stared into the large boy's eyes who was sitting next to him. In his room? What's that supposed to mean?  
>Wasn't he in his room a couple minutes ago? The smaller boy was confused, he looked at Sousuke with a disoriented face.<br>"Heh, you look kinda cute when you're dizzy." The taller boy chuckled. Haruka's eyes widened, he was now even more confused then before.  
>"What did y-" Yamazaki interrupt. "You know, Haruka..."<br>he leaned forward to the smaller boy as he spoke:  
>"I begin to like you. You and your cold expressions, your fragile body, your soft voice and your lovely behavior...I begin to really li-"<p>

"STOP!" Haruka screams as he got up. His head was hurting more than before and as he  
>looked around he found himself in his room. He was sweating and still got his clothes on.<br>"Are you alright?" Yamazaki, who was sitting next to Harukas bed asked. "Back off! Don't come near me!"  
>Haruka yelled as he tried to move away from Sousuke but the wall behind<br>ruined his attempt. "It's okay, I won't budge. Did you have a bad dream? You were speaking  
>while sleeping." Sousuke looked worried and it made Haruka feel bad. "Yeah..." He looked down with a light shade of red on his cheeks.<br>"I am sorry for yelling at you..." He felt embarrassed. "Haha, no problem, besides, you look kinda cute when you're dizzy" He  
>chuckled.<p>

...

_What?_


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you say?" Haruka felt a dark feeling coming up his spine. "I was joking." Sousuke said with a serious expression. Haruka sighed in relief. "Yeah right..." He said quietly.  
>"The reason I came here is to thank you. Thank you for not telling Rin anything about<br>my shoulder..."

"Well, I spent more than enough time treating you like a little child."  
>The lovely Souske disappeared and became pretty serious. "I never asked for this." The<br>dolphin boy said in annoyance. "Oh, really? So you say that I should've ignored you  
>when you fell right into my arms." They both now seemed pretty pissed at each other.<br>"No, I-" Sousuke interrupted the smaller boy once again: "Anyway, I'm heading home."  
>He walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.<p>

Haruka watched him go and suddenly felt really uneasy. It was 8 p.m. already and since  
>Haruka slept the whole day, he wouldn't go to bed too soon. A sigh escaped his mouth<br>once again and suddenly someone ringed at his door. Was it Yamazaki again? No, that couldn't be. "Haru-Chan? Are you home?" A rather high voice called out for him. He knew  
>it was Nagisa. Haruka went down stairs and opened the door to see his friends standing<br>in front of him. "Good evening, Haruka" Rei seemed pretty excited, which means they had  
>something planned. "Hi, Haru-Chan" Makoto said as he smiled. "Soooo, we decided to celebrate tomorrow that we are going to nationals!" The blonde boy said in excitement.<br>"I don't want to." Haruka said without a second thought.

"Oh come on!" whined Nagisa. "There is going to be an inside pool at that Club, it should  
>be pretty expensive but we wanted t invite you on that." The green eyed boy said in a<br>calmly tone. "...I will think about it." The blue eyed boy said and sighed.

Makoto and the others decided to stay a few hours before leaving. Nagisa was, like always,  
>the loudest, Makoto decided to get Pizza and Rei suddenly wanted to play a game. Haruka felt really tired after that, and he didn't know what he wanted at a club anyway. He never<br>was in one and don't really wanted to go in the first place. His eyelids became heavier  
>every second and he slowly fell asleep on the couch.<p>

It was 6 a.m. when the dolphin boy woke up. He felt surprisingly awake and decided to  
>go for a run. It seemed like forever since he did a run in the morning, he kind of missed it.<br>The sun was shining and the people seem to be still sleeping. He was running with a  
>bottle of water in his hand, the bottle was cold and he couldn't wait to take a sip out of it.<br>He took a path near the forest and it was pretty quiet, until he heard a shout coming out  
>of the forst. He stopped and decided to go a little closer to see what was going on there.<br>His eyes widened as he saw Rin and Sousuke hugging each other.

His heart beacame heavier and it was hard for him to breath. "I don't want to swim without you" Rin cried out. "We just met and then you have to go again? Whats with the others? Whats with the team?" The smaller boy was clingin onto the taller boys jacket. Haruka didn't bother to stay longer and walked out of the forest. He didn't know why he felt so  
>upset and uneasy, but his heart ached like hell. The motivation to run left his body and<br>so he didn't bother to run the rest of the way to his home, instead he walked.

It was late in the night when Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei met and went to the Club they wanted to go. They've already walked a pretty long time and it was colder than expected.  
>"Are you feeling alright, Haru? Do you want my jacket?" The green eyed boy asked. Haruka<br>looked up to him and saw his friend smile. "No, I'm fine." He answered. "There it is!" Nagisa said loud enough for everyone to hear. He pointed at a neon sign that was pretty big and bright. Haruka didn't know how to feel about this whole situation.

The group entered the Club. It was extremely loud and the air was thick. People were dancing on the dance floor and colorful lights were shining across the room. "Rei, come one lets dance!" Nagisa grabbed Rei and dragged him to the dance floor." "Nagisa-kun please wai-"

The 2 boys already disappeared in the crowd. Makoto smiled. "So, you want to dance Haru-chan?" Haruka looked at Makoto with a serious expression. "Could've guessed" The taller boy murmured to himself with a smile on his face. "You've never drank before, did you?  
>We should try it out." He smiled. "I will be right back." The taller boy also disappeared as he<br>walked through the crowd.

The blue eyed boy sighed and sat on a empty couch with a table in front of him. He slowly  
>felt a headache from the loud music, he definitely wasn't someone to go on partys.<br>After a few minutes Makoto got back to Haruka and placed some drinks on the table in front on them. He was sitting next to Haruka. The taller boy took a drink and drank some  
>of the spicy liquid. "I saw Rin and Sousuke on the dance floor, seems like they're also here"<br>Haruka froze, he came here to forget these 2 and now they're here too? He really just wanted to go home. The smaller boy took a drink and drank every drop in it. It was disgusting but right now he couldn't do anything else.

After 3 more drinks, Haruka felt for the first time in his life, drunk. His head was spinning  
>and his headache became worse than before. "M-makoto" He managed to say. "You don't<br>seem to endure alcohol so well.." He chuckled. "Cute" He thought to himself. "Can you tell me how I get upstairs? I don't feel very well..." Haruka said quietly and Makoto shows him  
>the bed rooms upstairs. "Don't forget to lock the room." The taller boy said as Haruka went inside a room. "Yeah...right..." He murmured, took off his jacket and lay down on the bed.<br>"If you're feeling better, you should come back to us again and if you need something, just call me." Makoto said and walked away.

The bed underneath the boy felt good, but his headache wouldn't let him sleep. He stood  
>up to lock the door. His feet could nearly hold the weight of his body and with every step<br>he took his head seemed to hurt more and more. Just when he reached the door to close it, someone grabbed his hand. "What are you doing here, Haru?" Rin stepped into the room.  
>Haruka was surprised to see Rin yet felt angry seeing him. "I don't feel in the mood to talk right now..." Haruka felt his feet lose strength. Rin closed the door<br>behind him and filled the room with darkness. "Rin.." Haruka was really annoyed right now,  
>his head was still hurting as hell. "I don't ha-"<p>

"I want to talk to you." The red haired boy said. "...Then at least turn on the light." The smaller boy said but Rin only chuckled. "There is no light, you know what these rooms are made for?" The smaller boy was confused yet didn't bother to ask, his nerves were killing him. Haruka heard footsteps beginning to walk in his direction. "W-what are you doing? Don't come near me!" Haruka took a few steps back until he fell on the bed. "Oh? Why so repellent?" The smaller boy could see the smirk Rin made, even though the room was pretty dark. "Rin, I am not joking, don't come near me.."

Harukas head was killing him and this situation was the worst. "Or else what?" He chuckled again. Suddenly the annoyance Haruka felt disappeared and anxious ran down his spine. Rin reached out for Harukas chin and grabbed it. The room was dark, but Rin still could see and feel Harukas red face, heating up.

"Seems like some bad guy put something into your drink." He said calmly. Haruka froze, he didn't know what to do, he just wanted to scream, scream for help. "Ri-rin, are you drunk?"  
>"The question is, are you?" He smirked once again. "Since you came here, lets have some fun, shall we?" Rin pushed Haruka with one hand, the smaller boy felt onto the bed.<p>

Aaaaaalright, so the next chapter is going to be the last. Please review :-O  
>And excuse my shitty english<p> 


End file.
